


I Dare You To...

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: The Dragon Riders dare Hiccup and Astrid to have sex.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Smut Prompts II [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	I Dare You To...

The two of them hardly fit into the closet they’d been shoved into. They were squished up against each other, front-to-front. 

Astrid laughed, but it sounded nervous. “How are we going to do this?”

Hiccup was nervous too. The Dragon Riders had been playing a game of truth or dare, and Hiccup and Astrid had been dared to have sex with each other. They’d kissed before, but that was it, and they weren’t exactly dating perse. If the dare was refused, they’d have to do three truths without lying or asking to be skipped, and any horrendous question could be asked. So, Hiccup had decided to do this, and so had Astrid. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought of this before. He definitely had, but he hadn’t pictured their first time being in a closet with their friends not too far off.

“Um, I think we sort of undress first?” Hiccup had never had sex before, but he knew the general mechanics of it. He wondered if he’d even be able to get it up with how nervous he was.

But there was also eagerness, excitement. Sex with Astrid. Gods, he’d dreamed of it, and they’d been good dreams, dreams where he’d wake up hard and wanting for her and have to relieve himself with the loneliness of his own hand. 

Astrid accidentally hit Hiccup with an elbow when she pulled her shirt off, and then she was reaching behind her to undo her breast bindings. Hiccup just watched, breathing turning heavy, lips going dry. He licked them, trying to bring back moisture.

And then he could see Astrid’s breasts in the semi-darkness, light spilling in from under the door. They were as beautiful as he’d expected them to be. Breathless, Hiccup reached for them, but Astrid cleared her throat.

“Your tunic?”

“Oh, right, right.” Hiccup changed his hands’ trajectory, reached for his tunic. He kept his movements small, not wanting to injure Astrid with one of his elbows. Then it was off, and he stood there awkwardly for a moment, holding his tunic.

That was when Astrid came forward and kissed him. She took his face earnestly in two hands, and the kiss was filled with want and passion. Passion! For him! Hiccup smiled, ruining the kiss, and he heard Astrid laugh, and then they were kissing again.

Okay, so maybe Hiccup wouldn’t have a problem with not having an erection. The kissing grew heated, hungry, and it sent sparks down to his groin. His pants began to feel too tight.

Curious, Hiccup brought up his hands and felt at Astrid’s breasts. They were a good size, soft and supple, so very different from the calloused hands she was now caressing his body with, and the muscle he saw in her arms and abdomen. A soft part of Astrid. Who knew it existed? Then again, Hiccup had seen Astrid’s soft side, as she’d bared it to him and only him many times before. Astrid trusted him.

And he trusted her, which was why he was letting her hands trail down towards the hem of his pants. Then one hand was digging curiously in, finding his cock, and Hiccup made a sound of gentle surprise against Astrid’s mouth. He’d never been touched here by anyone else before, and the realization of that had more blood coursing down towards his cock. He moaned into Astrid’s mouth as she pulled him free from his pants and stroked him. The movement was awkward, not like his own hand, but he didn’t care.

Curious to feel Astrid, only vaguely aware of what a woman had between her legs, Hiccup reached for her skirt and leggings, lowered them to her knees. He was happy that Astrid let him, that she wanted this, that they both wanted this. He pulled out of the kiss so he could see what he was doing, and he very gingerly put a hand between her legs. He felt around, feeling folds, and then between them near the top a little nub. He rubbed at it, and Astrid moaned, still pumping his cock. She was staring at it as she did so, taking him all in, and Hiccup’s face heated red.

“You’re beautiful,” Astrid breathed, pleasure riding her voice. So apparently Hiccup had found a good spot. He didn’t know what the little nub was, but he knew that she liked it. 

“So are you.”

Then they were kissing again, and Astrid was getting wet against Hiccup’s fingers. It was a warm substance and filled the air with a heady scent. 

“How should we do this?” Hiccup asked. 

“It would be easier if I turned around,” Astrid responded.

So, Hiccup backed up against the door as much as he could to give Astrid room to turn her back to him. Then he was seeing her naked back and her ass and all her curves, and gods, she was stunning to look at.

“I don’t know where…” Hiccup realized.

“I’ll help you.” Astrid reached behind, groped around for Hiccup’s cock. Once she found it, she guided it towards her, and Hiccup realized there was a slit among the folds. 

Astrid pulled him in, and oh, he fit! The head of Hiccup’s cock became encased in wet heat, and Hiccup loved it. He took ahold of his cock, pushed forward gently, not wanting to hurt Astrid. She gasped, but didn’t tell him to stop.

“Am I hurting you?” Hiccup questioned.

“No.” Astrid’s voice was breathy. “Keep going.”

And so Hiccup did. He steadily slid himself in until he was up to his balls in her, and Astrid moaned at it. He did too. Wow, this felt excellent, being so fully encased like this. He’d never felt anything like it before. She was as soft as velvet. No, softer.

“Oh, fuck,” Hiccup muttered. He took her hips in both hands. “You okay?” he checked.

“Yeah. Just… wow.”

Hiccup moved his hips. It was a slow movement, very steady, as he still didn’t want Astrid to feel pain. She gasped, then moaned as he pushed back in.

“This okay?” Hiccup asked, continuing his slow movements.

“Yeah. Oh, fuck yeah.”

Mm, it was hot hearing Astrid swear like that because of him, because of what he was doing to her. He hoped to hear more sounds from her as this continued. 

“Faster,” Astrid panted desperately after about a minute. Hiccup heard her loud and clear, had been wanting to go faster. His hips moved sinuously as he did so, and Astrid cried out and moaned in pleasure. One hand was pressed against the wall, and with the other she reached around and grabbed his wrist, nails digging into his skin.

“L-let me show you where to put your hand,” Astrid told him. So, Hiccup let go of his hip, let her drag his left hand forward to that spot between her legs. She pushed his fingers at the nub, and he knew she wanted him to rub at it. So he did, and Astrid nearly crumpled to the floor. Her knees shook. Hiccup wrapped his other arm around her middle to keep her upright.

“Ah, ah, oh fucking gods!” she cried out ecstatically. “Yes, Hiccup!”

Hiccup had never heard his name yelled like that before, and he vastly enjoyed it. He kept doing all of what Astrid liked, thrusting hard, rubbing at that nub. In a minute or so, he felt her body do something strange. It began clamping around his cock, almost like it couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Oh,  _ oh. _ ” Astrid was clinging desperately to the wall, and Hiccup realized that she was having an orgasm. He wondered when his own would be coming about. Soon, probably, as this was so very good. 

He was right. Not long after Astrid’s orgasm, when he had slowed his thrusts to let her body readjust, he felt his own coming. 

“Do I… cum in you?” Hiccup asked.

“On me,” Astrid panted. “Don’t want to… fuck… get pregnant.”

_ Oh, right.  _ They had that to worry about. 

Right when Hiccup really felt it building, he pulled out of Astrid, and his climax happened. He moaned loudly, pumping himself through it with one hand, the other still holding onto Astrid. White flashed behind his closed eyelids and pleasure cascaded in hot rivulets through his body. Then it was over, and the both of them were left panting and sweaty.

“Oh, I, uh…” Hiccup blushed. Now he felt bad for finishing on Astrid. He reached for his tunic, deciding he could clean her up with it. He didn’t really need it, after all. It was a warm day on Dragon’s Edge.

After cleaning Astrid up, the two of them got their clothes back in order, and Hiccup reached for the doorknob of the closet. As he did, Astrid looped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Not how I saw our first time going,” she admitted. “But it was good.”

“You mean, you- you thought about us doing- having-” Hiccup couldn’t finish his words.

Astrid smiled at him. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

They left the closet to find their friends still gathered in a circle outside. The two of them were holding hands.

“So, how was it?” Snotlout asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Did you actually do it?” Tuffnut questioned.

“Yeah, tell us!” That was Ruffnut. Fishlegs didn’t say anything. He was blushing.

Hiccup and Astrid sat back down among their friends. They didn’t say anything, but they hoped the way they were holding hands and covered in sweat was clear enough to their friends. They’d done it. Sex on a dare. 


End file.
